Endgame
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Finale in Caliber Chronicles. The final battle between Fission and Caliber may not go as it would seem.


The time had come.

As the two brothers circled each other like wolves, none could deny the magnitude of the duel. The more sickly looking of the two had a smirk of satisfaction on his faceplate. The other had a wet faceplate, the source of the moisture emanating from his optics.

"Ennjooooyyy my interracial worrrrkkkkk?"

Fission roared, a bright flash tracing his optics. The both of them changed forms and lunged. The two Cybertronians became a blur, spidery pedes flying like missiles. Fission made a move for the right. Caliber surged right to block it. But at the last instant, his brother rebounded and hit him in the left arm. Caliber cried out, but poured it on.

Once, twice, three times the brothers met, each one intending to win the dance of swords. Another blow was struck, this time across Fission's vocal emitter. He screamed and fell to the ground.

His brother had a full smile this time, pushing himself up, and preparing the final blow.

_Was it worth it?_

The question ringed in his helm. It had been asked by a small, insignificant voice, lying somewhere below him. It was annoying, that this voice should question _his_ authority. It was in _his_ servos, now. He had the power. The choice. The double-edged sword.

The voice asked again. Definitely louder and stronger now. Yes, it was definitely below him.

And then he looked down. Down upon that, weak, beaten figure.

"Was it worth it?"

**(Begins to play I.M. Sin by FFDP; Caliber's italic, Fission's bold)**

_You're a fragging poser, that's all you'll ever be!_  
**Don't get any closer, or you'll meet the real me!**  
_I am who I am, you can't destroy me!_  
_ I am what I am, you can't deny me!_

_I want out, but I could never surrender._  
**Try and break me down, but I won't let you win.**  
_You can call me out, but I know you're a pretender._  
_ You may think you're Primus, but I know that I am sin!_

_ I am SIN! I am SIN!_  
_ I am SIN! I am SIN!_

_I won't fragging buy it!_  
_ I never have and I never will!_  
_ Keep fragging trying!_  
**_ I'm just waiting for the energon to spill!_**

**You are, who you are, I can't explain it!**  
** You are, what you are, to me you're not slag.**  
_ No!_

_I want out, but I could never surrender._  
** Try and break me down, but I won't let you win.**  
_ You can call me out, but I know you're a pretender._  
_ You may think you're Primus, but I know that I am sin!_  
_ I am SIN!_

_If there was ever a time you needed to walk the frag away,_  
_ It's right fragging now, right fragging here!_

_I want out, but I could never surrender._  
**Try and break me down, but I won't let you win.**  
_ You can call me out, but I know you're a pretender._  
_ You may think your Primus, but I know that I am sin!_

_ I am SIN! I am SIN!_  
_ I am SIN! I am SIN! _

He would do it. But not now. He would make him suffer first.

Fission kept talking.

But Caliber ignored the talking. This was the destiny that he had been ultimately working toward.

"This is your choice now. Bring it down on me,. Bring down the wrath that I have assured myself. But know that whatever happens after this, no matter how either of us change, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this. I would give anything to cut you free.

**(Begins to play Watch You Bleed by FFDP)**

**I'd give anything just to cut you free.  
I'd give blood just to watch you,  
**_(Just to watch you) BLEED!_

_I see through you and all your lies._  
_ You are everything that I despise._  
_ You won't take shit when you leave._  
_ **What the Pit do you want from me?**_

I'm over it, so over it, this is goodbye!  
I'd give anything just to cut you free.  
I'd give blood just to make you,

_Just to watch you BLEED!_  
_**  
****I know you better then you do.**_  
_** I'm to fucking blame, so are you.**_  
_It won't kill me to watch you leave._  
_ What the fuck do you want from me?_  
_  
**I'm over it, so over it, this is goodbye.**  
** I'd give anything just to cut you free.**  
** I'd give blood just to make you,**  
Just to watch you BLEED!_

_(Just to make you, Just to watch you)_  
_ (Just to make you, Just to watch you)_  
_ BLEED_  
_**  
** _**I'd give anything, just to cut you free.**  
** I'd give blood, just to make you,**  
_ Just to watch you BLEED!_  
_**  
I'd give anything, just to cut you free.  
I'd give blood, just to make you,  
**Just to watch you BLEED!  
**  
I'd give anything, just to cut you free.  
I'd give blood, just to make you,  
**Just to watch you BLEED! _

The time had finally come. But his decision had changed. He had blossomed into something greater than the derelict mech that had once been the proud Caliber. He broke of a spider pede with a pull, the one that had spilt his brother's energon. While Fission looked on, the broken figure lifted his makeshift weapon to his spark chamber.

And when he next spoke, he heard himself again.

"That's all I needed to hear.

"Cal!-

Too late.

Caliber-Brother, prophet, lover, cheater- was finally free.


End file.
